


Draco Malfoy: Anti-Valentine

by dirtymudblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/pseuds/dirtymudblood
Summary: I don’t understand the holiday, I have no need to. Why feed into a grossly over-commercialized holiday when I could show her I love her every day? Were the flowers I bought on that day somehow more meaningful than the flowers I buy every time it rains?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Draco Malfoy: Anti-Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



There were many things I gave up to marry Hermione Granger. 

My parents, first and foremost. Not by her insistence, to be sure. In fact, Granger had often reflected her desire for me to repair my relationship with them. Dragged a fingernail over my chest,  _ they’re still your parents,  _ in the moments while we laid naked and intertwined. She knew I was at my most emotionally vulnerable after an orgasm. Bloody witch. 

But I had no want of my parents. They chose to lead a life which didn’t include a space for her and therefore, I had no desire for the space they had for me. 

I lost my house elves, which was one of her stipulations for moving in with me. Something about injustice and wage disparages and some group named after a synonym for vomit. I did miss Dixie from time to time, especially when Granger decided to try her hand at baking. But for her, I’d eat my burnt tart with a smile. 

But there were things she gave up for me, too. In particular, she gave up Valentine's Day. 

I don’t understand the holiday, I have no need to. Why feed into a grossly over-commercialized holiday when I could show her I love her every day? Were the flowers I bought on that day somehow more meaningful than the flowers I buy every time it rains? 

She said she understood our first year together. She even agreed with some of my points.  _ Scheduling love is a bit ridiculous, isn’t it?  _ We spent the holiday as we did any other day, no paper hearts or roses exchanged between us. 

It was my fault, what happened the second year. We had just recently gotten engaged and I had secured a reservation at a posh restaurant. On Valentine’s Day. 

Couples held hands across the table, exchanged gifts of diamonds and metal watches, clinking champagne glasses. 

“It’s sort of like we’re having Valentine’s Day dinner, too,” she had joked nonchalantly, taking a sip of wine. 

I remembered the way my shoulders tensed. “Just regular dinner.”

I thought we had agreed. But her lips formed a tight line and she set down her glass, just for a moment, and I was struck by something. She  _ wanted  _ to celebrate Valentine’s Day. And when the hostess had wished us a  _ good rest of your Valentine’s,  _ I thought she was going to take off her ring and break our engagement. But she didn’t.

Instead, that night as we laid entangled in each other’s arms and she snoozed lightly on my chest, my mind was racing. I thought we had agreed. No Valentine’s Day. Commercialized. Stigmatized. 

I spent hours that night reconciling it with myself. If I could give up my parents, give up my elves, surely Granger could give up a holiday. And that’s what’s helped me sleep the past few years. 

It was now our fifth year together, our third as a married couple. After  _ that  _ Valentine’s Day, Granger never mentioned the holiday again. Instead, she worked. Not many people wanted to work the night shift at St. Mungos, especially not on such a commercially sacred night, but she always did. For three years she did. 

And yesterday, when she had told me that they didn’t need her tonight, she sounded disappointed. And it all clicked for me then, the disappointment in her tone. The way she didn’t ask what I wanted to do for dinner. Because working on Valentine’s Day had been a way for her to ignore the holiday, not reject it like I did. 

“Draco?” I heard her voice echo from the parlour. 

I sighed, rubbing my hands over the front of my slacks. “I’m in here. In the kitchen.”

“The kitchen?” Her voice was starting to get closer. “I brought takeout, I thought we might— what is this?”

Her voice sounded breathy. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from smirking. It was not often I caught Hermione Granger off hand. 

I gestured to the table, a makeshift ambiance. Long candles that didn’t match, one that was already halfway melted. I had asked Blaise to come over to help make pasta that I ended up burning anyway (between me and Granger, we were keeping the local restaurants afloat). 

“I’ve come to the realization,” I began and her eyes shot up to me, wide and confused, “that just because this day isn’t important to me doesn’t mean it’s unimportant to you. And as such, how can I claim to love you every other day if I can’t consider your feelings on this one?” 

She pressed her fist to her lips, something I knew meant she was holding back tears. Besides a good orgasm, only her crying made me as weak. 

“These are for you,” I pulled a bundle of red flowers from behind my back. There’s also a bouquet in our master bathroom, one in our bedroom, one in your study, and one in the entertainment room to make up for four Valentine’s Days without them.”

She rushed to me, crushing the flowers between us as she brought my lips down to hers. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Draco,” she whispered against my lips. 

And I said it back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED writing this. So I hope you all enjoy reading <3 Thank you to floorcoaster for this amazing prompt and for putting this all together for us!
> 
> Prompt: Anti-Valentine


End file.
